


One worried wizard

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Vanilla's Irondad, Spiderson, Ironstrange, and Supremefamily Oneshots [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Norway - Freeform, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Stephen worries about Tony, and wants Tony to just take a few days off from superheroing, but when Tony tries to fly off to Norway in the middle of the night, the cloak helps Stephen keep Tony's feet on the ground.





	One worried wizard

Stephen was on edge, Tony had yet again left without telling him exactly where he was heading.

Of course Iron Man could take care of himself, but that didn't mean Stephen wouldn't worry himself sick.

"You should at least eat something." Wong said from the doorway, temporarily halting Stephen's pacing.

"I ate this morning." He said calmly, gaining an unbelieving look from Wong before he just shook his head at the sorcerer in front of him then turned to head out of the room.

Around nine hours later, Stephen had finally calmed down enough to sit down, but as soon as he sat down, his eyes drifted shut and he dozed off.

A few more hours passed, when suddenly the cloak of levitation ripped itself off Stephen's back and went to the window where it shook with excitement, "What's going on?" Stephen asked as he got up to see what was outside.

He seen what had the cloak in such an uproar, the cloak seen the Iron Man suit in the distance.

The cloak seemed to be impersonating a dog, wagging its tail, waiting at the door for its human to return, the thought brought a smile to Stephen's face.

"You know he's probably not going to come visit tonight, don't you?" He asked the relic, to which the cloak seemed to sag it's shoulders.

Stephen just shook his head at the relic as it returned to looking out of the window.

•••

Tony landed right on the sanctum doorstep, where he was then viciously attacked with affection by the cloak of levitation before he even had a chance to retract his armor, "Nice to see you too." He laughed.

At the door Stephen seemed to appear out of thin air, then again, being Stephen, he probably did just appear out of thin air.

"Honey! I'm back." Tony announced as his armor retracted.

Stephen just smiled at the scene in front of him, which was Tony being 'hugged' by the cloak, "I think it missed you." Stephen said as he moved out of the doorway so Tony could walk inside.

As the door closed, the cloak rested on Tony's shoulders as it normally did to Stephen, "Next time, please tell me where you are going." Stephen whispered, just loud enough for Tony to hear him.

This automatically got Tony's attention, "Worried about me, Doc?" He jokingly asked, but Stephen's cheeks heated up slightly, showing that he indeed was worried, "What are you gonna do if I don't?" Tony joked some more.

Stephen chuckled and gained back his composure before speaking again, "I have magic," he started, "Magic that I can easily restrain you with." He calmly continued, gaining a scoff from Tony.

"You would never do that to me, I'm too adorable." 

Stephen laughed at Tony's remark before turning to fully face the inventor, "All the more reason to, so I can have you all to myself." Stephen said as he stepped a bit closer to Tony.

"Let the other heroes deal with all the trouble for a few days, and you stay here with me, or I will restrain you." He whispered in Tony's ear, putting emphasis on the words 'I will restrain you' making sure Tony knew he was serious.

Of course Tony didn't really think Stephen could do it, so he pushed his luck and attempted to leave that night because Friday alerted him to some strange beast that had appeared in Norway and started trampling trees.

He was standing on the street with his suit forming around him and before Tony even knew what was happening, the cloak was around his shoulders, keeping him from taking off.

Suddenly two orange ropes appeared, one quickly wrappings around his waist and the other wrapping around both of his wrists, pulling them to the front of him where they tied themselves together.

Tony looked up to see Stephen standing in the doorway, "Threatening to restrain me with magic was lot funnier before I knew you could actually do it!" Tony pouted as his suit retracted.

"Where did you think you were heading off to without telling me?" 

"Well, Friday told me that in Norway there was a gian-" Tony's voice got cut off by Stephen's hand being placed over his mouth.

"Thor and the Asgardians are in Norway, correct?" Stephen asked, already knowing the answer, Tony nodded, "Then you're not needed, they can handle things." He assured Tony, "And if not, then they will call for your help." Stephen added.

"Now, you're coming back inside." Stephen said firmly as he pulled the rope around Tony's waist, causing him to stumble into Stephen's arms, where he received a very chaste forehead kiss, "Understood?" Stephen asked.

"I get it, Doctors orders, right?" Tony laughed, "But seriously about the magic handcuffs, can you take them off me?" He asked.

"Nope, you're mine for the night." Stephen said with a smile just before the two reappeared in Stephen's bedroom a second later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vanilla's Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/G2G3KONM)


End file.
